Into The Future
by mUsIcLoVeRr3
Summary: RATED T for future chapters Rating like so for possibility of rape *mentions of it*, curse, sexual references... . Enjoy the chiche plot line and the twist and turns !
1. Summer Rolls Around

****ANY SORT OF COPYRIGHT IS NOT ON PURPOUS. Please contact me if you feel I've copyrighted you and/or if you see someone else posting my work in any way, shape, or form. Thank you!****

**Characters: *Ages may not be accurate… my story my rules (; haha***

_**Parents- Children – Place They Live *Occupation***_

**Annie & Eric Camden- **Sam & David (12) _– Glen Oak *Retired teacher and reverend*_

**Matt & Sarah Camden (32) - **Lucas & Nathan (4) – _New York *OBGYN and pediatrician*_

**Mary & Carlos Rivera (31) - **Charlie (5), Nicholas (4) – _New York *Stay at home mother and Lawyer*_

**Lucy & Kevin Kinkurk (29) - **Savannah (5), Max (3), Brent (3) _– Glen Oak *Associate Pastor and Police Officer*_

**Simon & Cecilia Camden (27) - **Nicole (4) _– Glen Oak *Movie Producer and part time model*_

**Ruthie &Peter Petrowski (25) – **Isabella (3), Natalie (4) _– Glen Oak *Day care teacher and 8th grade math teacher*_

_Extras: (May or may not be used)_

_Martin&Sandy Brewer (26) – Aaron (4) - Los Angels _

_Robbie&Patty Palmer-May (30) – Callie (2) - Florida_

…

_At Annie & Eric's: (Friday, June 21__st__, 1:00PM):_

"Grandma! Nat took my bear!" whined Max as he toddled into the kitchen from the living room.

"Natalie! Give Max back his bear, it's his!" Annie ordered of the 4 year old. Nat grumpily gave the bear back to the now happy 3 year old.

"Thanks!" he smiled at his big cousin and then crawled back to the spot he and Brent took over in the corner. Natalie returned to her spot on the couch where Nicole was, Isabella was in the kitchen with her grandma.

"Ok its lunch time! Everyone to the kitchen!" hollered Annie as she shut off the T.V.

"Whoa there, Brent and Max, you know you need to pick those up before you eat." Reminded the older woman to the boys, they made faces but retreated, a few moments later they were back in the kitchen.

Annie set up the table with 5 plates, usually she only had to set up 3 but Natalie and Nicole were released from kindergarten two days before grades 1-12 were released, therefore Savvy, David and Sam were in school until 2:40 PM today, then SUMMER with begin! 

"Yummy! I love the Mac and cheese grandma!" slurred Bella from her seat, the food slipping out of her mouth; Annie laughed and wiped her mouth while the girl just smiled.

The others agreed, being less messy about it, soon after they finished and all 5 went back to the living room to play.

_Time – 3:00 PM __**(A/N: I know kids these ages need car seats to I'm going to over look that in some occations ok? Sorry if I'm confusing and I know people hate middle-of-the-chapter notes!)**_

"MOM! I'm home!" shouted David through the house as he entered through the back door.

Annie scurried into the kitchen to greet her son, "Hey! How was the last day? Where's Sam?"

"Hi, it was good, and Sam went to the ice cream parlor with some of his friends." David explained, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and patted Bella on the way upstairs as they crossed paths.

"Uncle David!" she yelled once she saw him.

Twenty minutes later Lucy wandered inside with Savvy.

"Hiya grandma! Guess what? IT'S SUMMER!" Savvy bubbled as she bounced into the house.

"I know honey, now you have the whole summer to do whatever! Luce, the boys are in the living room." Annie laughed and explained. Lucy nodded, disappeared for a moment and then reappeared, steadying a twin on each hip.

"Alright boys, say buh bye to grandma!" she instructed, both boys meekly repeated after their mother, tired from the day's play. Neither one wanted to sleep with Nicole and Natalie there, that usually didn't happen so they were excited.

"Haha go home and sleep boys, and Luce, barbecue's tomorrow at 2 ok?" Annie hugged each twin and her granddaughter as well as her own daughter and they left.

5 minutes later Cecelia showed up to retrieve Nicole, Annie also reminded her of the plans.

All who was left now was Isabella and Natalie, who were both watching a G rated movie in the living room. Annie checked on them periodically until David came down to kill time by watching with them, they were under close watch now.

"Mom, home!" shouted Sam moments after she sat down with her mug of coffee.

"Hi hon, how was the last day and the parlor?" she questioned as he shrugged off his hoodie.

"Good and well, where David is?" he answered and asked.

"He's in the living room with Bella and Nat." she answered and he drifted away.

"Uncle Sammy!" the two Petrowski girls chorused once they saw him.

"Hi little peoples… "He trailed off and accepted the hug Nat offered, then he started tickling her which sent her into a fit of laughter, David did the same with Bella.

In the mean time Peter managed to slip inside, well after being let in.

"Hey mom, Ruthie's at the market so she asked me to pick up the girls, seems like the boys are handling then" Peter mused and smiled at the laugher he heard from his two girls, his life.

"That's ok Peter, relax! How was the last day?" she asked.

"Good, the kids were itching to get out of there, one kid almost knocked over a desk on his rush out!" he exclaimed and recalled the memory before entering the room to see his daughters panting and the now 9th grade boys laughing. He laughed along with them and picked each girl up and left.

"Alright guys now come on and clean out your backpacks!" Annie ordered once they calmed down.

_At the Rivera's home:_

"Nicholas Rivera! Stop throwing your peas around! They are good see… Charlie's eating them." Mary reasoned with the fussy 4 year old by reminding him of what his brother is doing.

He then picked up his fork and actually ate them.

"Good boy, now who wants ice cream!" she asked, both boys shot up and out of their chairs and jumped up and down. Mary laughed and grabbed her purse and keys from the hooks near the door and off they drove to the store to get things to make awesome cold fudged sundaes… mmh!

_With Matt at the hospital:_

"Alright Ms. Clearwater it seems as though you have two babies in you!" Matt announced as he moved the gel around on her stomach with the tool, the sound of the heartbeats echoing in the room.

"Oh wow, hear that babe? TWO!" exclaimed her fiancé, shocked.

"Yes, well it seems as though they both are doing well, nothing bad has developed so it seems as though we're done!" Matt decided out loud and cleaned her up, they bid fair well and he took his lunch break. Mmh, he'd packed himself an old fashioned PB&J sandwich. Unfortunately his lunch break was cut short with his beeper beeping like crazy, Mrs. Jay went into premature labor, he booked it to the delivery room.

'She's just two weeks early, it could be worse' he kept thinking and said it once to calm the couple, this was their second child and they couldn't bear anything going south.

Thankfully things went great and a little baby boy wailed as he entered the world at 7 pounds and 9 ounces, big baby!

_With Sarah at her own private practice:_

"Alright Kaylee it seems as though you have a cold sore." Sarah concluded after examining her for a split second. Her mother groaned.

"I know Mrs. James, it's a pain that this is her… third? At least it hasn't re-occurred in the same spot, that can end badly, and thankfully it's not in her eye, that can lead to a blind eye, as you know…" she trailed off, and then continued, "Which reminds me! No touching the sore and then anything, carry around a bottle of hand sanitizer … ditch the toothbrush after its cleared… you know the drill correct?"

The mother nodded and the annoyed 10 year old hopped off of the couch-like thing she was sitting on to follow her mother out of the door.

"Macy, how much longer until we close?" Sarah asked her secretary, longing to hug her boys, as usual.

"It'll be over in two hours, the boys are ok til then." Reminded Macy and smiled weakly at her employer, Sarah laughed and smiled and then walked into the filing room to continue striating up things after a shelf fell from its hinges.

_With Simon:_

"Ugh! No no no! I said no to that! If you're not willing to agree to the terms then I cannot film with you! I've said it over and over again; I'm sorry, have a nice day now." He grunted and hung up his office phone and threw his head into his hands in frustration.

"Mr. Camden? Your wife's on line 2." Selena, his secretary, reminded him and poked her head in.

"Oh yeah, thank you." He replied and picked up the phone.

"Hey hun, you ok?" Cecelia asked in a cooing voice.

"Yeah just stressed, contract details not panning out correctly, the usual.

"Oh, sorry hun, I'll help you relax once you come home." She offered in a low and seductive voice.

He perked up at that.

"Uh, that sounds like heaven, your picking up Nicole right?" he asked, changing the subject to avoid thinking about that night, which will get him all hot and bothered, and that won't work in the office.

"Yeah I'm on my way now to pick her up, I got to go I just got to my car, see you later" she bid goodbye and clicked off. He smiled and went back to work.

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER ONE DONE! WOOT! Review at your own will… **_**peace!**_


	2. The BBQ

****ANY SORT OF COPYRIGHT IS NOT ON PURPOUS. Please contact me if you feel I've copyrighted you and/or if you see someone else posting my work in any way, shape, or form. Thank you!****

**Characters: *Ages may not be accurate… my story my rules (; haha***

_**Parents- Children – Place They Live *Occupation***_

_**Annie & Eric Camden**__- __Sam & David (12) __– Glen Oak *Retired teacher and reverend*_

_**Matt & Sarah Camden**__ (32) - __Lucas & Nathan (4) – __New York *OBGYN and pediatrician*_

_**Mary & Carlos Rivera**__ (31) - __Charlie (5), Nicholas (4) – __New York *Stay at home mother and Lawyer*_

_**Lucy & Kevin Kinkurk**__ (29) - __Savannah (5), Max (3), Brent (3) __– Glen Oak *Associate Pastor and Police Officer*_

_**Simon & Cecilia Camden**__ (27) - __Nicole (4) __– Glen Oak *Movie Producer and part time model*_

_**Ruthie &Peter Petrowski**__ (25) – __Isabella (3), Natalie (4) __– Glen Oak *Day care teacher and 8th grade math teacher*_

_Extras: (May or may not be used)_

_Martin&Sandy Brewer (26) – Aaron (4) - Los Angels _

_Robbie&Patty Palmer-May (30) – Callie (2) – Florida_

_**June 22**__**nd**__**, 11:22 AM**_

_At Annie and Eric's: _

"Mom! I can't find my t-shirt!" complained Sam as he walked into the kitchen where his father was sipping on a cup of coffee and his mother was placing crackers next to the hummus.

"Try the laundry room! Some things made it into the wash later than normal." She suggested. He then disappeared.

"Hmm… what ever happened to growing old without the shouting of children in the house?" Eric wondered aloud as he wrapped his arms around his wife, glasses perched on his nose.

"A miracle times two." She replied and snorted slightly, remembering the moment when she found out she was expecting again at that ripe old age.

"MOM! Why does David have my t-shirt?" Sam loudly asked from the top of the stairs, shit balled up into hand.

Sigh.

_At the Kinkurks:_

"Max! Put your shoes on NOW." demanded Kevin from the doorway into his sons' bedroom.

"But why? I take them off once we get to grandmas anyway!" he piped and looked down at the pair of shoes that matched his khakis and pollo, matching his brother's of course.

"Because you're going to want to run around and play, right?" he reasoned, the small child sighed but started Velcro on his sneakers. Brent was on the floor rolling around a toy fire truck.

"Daddy! Were's mommy?" Savannah asked sweetly to her father who was helping Brent put away the toys.

"She's in the kitchen honey, all set?" he asked and looked at her outfit, a pink and green sundress.

"Thanks and yeah!" she replied before dashing off.

_At the other Camden's:_

"OK! Does this look alright?" Cecelia asked as she turned around in front of her husband, her flow-y flowery sundress swishing slightly.

"Yes, relax will you?" he asked and smiled at her.

"I will… I just don't want to look bad, Ruthie's going to kill me if I don't wear this, she forced me to get it last month when we went shopping, but I just don't think it looks good!" she cried, spinning around to look at her self in the mirror.

"Well she's right, now stop spinning or you'll get all dizzy." He stated and put his hands on her shoulders and brushed her golden short cut hair away from her eyes.

"Eww…" Nicole trailed off as she entered the scene, her patterned Bermuda shorts with matching light blue top on after an argument … 'I don't like it!'.

_At the Petrowski's:_

"Awe come on Bella, please?" begged Peter towards his 3 year old who was fussing about her sunhat.

"No!" she squealed and her hands flew to her head.

"Yes!" he fired back with a smile and gave her a look, she didn't budge.

Before she could reply, probably with 'no', Peter stuck the hat onto her head and she burst out giggling.

"Ruthie… our youngest is just like you…" Peter muttered loud enough for her to hear and therefore laugh.

"Yeah you're laughing now but think about when she's 16… just like you then…" he trailed off, she stopped laughing.

"Meh!" she replied after a moment. Peter laughed and replied with, "Yeah, Nat you're lucky your just like your old man" to the 4 year old on the bed next to him. Ruthie emerged from the bathroom and lightly shoved him by his shoulder.

_Annie and Eric Camden – 12:30 PM – All guests have arrived (Kinkurks, Camdens, Petrowskis)_

"Be careful now!" reminded Ruthie to her oldest as she chased Nicole and Savannah, Brent, Max and Bella were in the shaded part of the lawn, playing with the toy cars the boys brought. David was in between his nieces chasing each other and the three year olds, reading his book. Sam was with Eric and Peter at the grill whereas Kevin and Simon were inside checking the scores of the sports game. Lucy and Annie were in the kitchen and Cecelia was with Ruthie.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Natalie shouted back as she tagged Savvy.

"She is definitely a mini you personality-wise!" Cecelia mused with laugher in her voice.

"Really? Like I haven't heard that before?" Ruthie joked and playfully shoved her.

" Haha! I can't wait until she's older! You and Peter are going to have a lot of fun with here huh?" Cecelia pointed out, Ruthie groaned and Cecelia laughed.

"Yeah you laugh, but Nicole has Simon's genes, and Simon was a little devil when he was younger, she got us lost in town when I was like 5!" Ruthie cried and then started laughing at the memory, Captain Michaels found the two and drove them to the high school, where the rest of their family was.

"Yay." She replied shortly and got up to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Thanks for leaving me!" Ruthie yelled after her with a sarcastic tone, and then returned to watching the little kids for 5 more minutes until Eric called out that the food was ready.

"Mmh dad all that looks good!" Ruthie commented as she approached the table holding Bella.

Everyone snatched up a plastic plate matching the plastic utensils and paper napkins to circle the buffet table that consisted of burgers, hot dogs, chips, dip, regular salad and fruit salad, and bottles of water. Everyone had decided prior that eating on the grass would be a fun experience.

They prayed and held hands in the circle they formed before they ate, after they dug on in.

"Mmmh grandpa this is good hot dog!" exclaimed Brent with bits of hotdog left in his mouth. Lucy, who was next to him, wiped his mouth of the crumbs and corrected his sentence, "it's … this is A good hot dog Brent."

Everyone talked about summer plans throughout the meal and Annie and Ruthie cleaned up, which was just gathering the items together and throwing it all into the trash.

"Remember what I said now!" Ruthie reminded her 4 year old.

"Nooooooo!" she said and then dashed off.

"She is really just like you, you know." Annie commented, watching her granddaughter.

"I know! People keep telling me!" she exclaimed, nervous for the future, she remembered being a brat, karma? Oh yes.

The rest of the day consisted of games for the little kids and around 5, a movie was put in the DVD player in the living room, Toy Story 3! All of the kids loved it so it was the perfect movie. Annie and Eric and their children and in-laws gathered in the dining room, cups of coffee in hand.

"Alright, can we all agree on something, Nat is just like Ruthie… minus the blue eyes?" Peter asked after a silence fell over the room.

"Aww really Peter?" Ruthie complained and glared at him, he just smiled and laughed a bid when a chorus of 'yep!'' echoed around the room.

"Love you too family! Anyway, I'm going upstairs to bug Sam and David, they won't mock me!" Ruthie shot back lightly and climbed up the stairs into Sam's room, the closer room.

"Sa…" Ruthie started to say but stopped when she saw him on the phone.

He held up his hand and ended the conversation by hanging up his cell phone.

"Hi." He said and turned towards his computer.

"Who was that?" Ruthie questioned, stepping inside.

"A person…" Sam replied and then gave her an annoyed look.

"Just looking out for my brother is all, a GIRL person?" Ruthie stated, holding her hands up.

"Ruthie…" he sighed and Ruthie took that as the signal to back out.

"What are you doing?" David asked, coming up from behind.

"Nothing! Gosh you just scared me kid!" she replied curtly and breathed.

"Kid? Excuse me but I just so happen to be 12." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Still a kid compared to me, hehe." She replied before being called downstairs.

"Hey, I think we should get going, Bells is out like a light and Nat has that cough from the pollen today." Peter explained. The four said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey! Where's Nat?" questioned Nicole once she woke up, she fell asleep.

"OH shh, she went home hun, and now we should get going too, come on, say goodbye to everyone." Simon answered and helped her up; they left a few minutes after as well.

The Kinkurks stayed until 8 and then headed home; in that time Savvy got to watch the first Toy Story as well because everyone else was either an adult or her 3 year old sleeping brothers.

They day ended with each separate family sleeping on a full stomach each.

Well… not EVERY family member actually…

****ALRIGHT! Chapter 2 finished! Thoughts? I'm open to flames! (: Happy 4th of July (a day late I know but ehh :{) – hahaaha mustache :p **

…


	3. Hmmm dee dee

**Hi people! Ok, so thank you **la-la-la-45**! As for **anonymous**, **Anna** _(For the fun of it!)_, and **Margaret **_(May I just say that I've NEVER even seen One Tree Hill, I just love the names Lucas and Nathan, AND I CAN write rape, I just don't on FanFiction right now, finally, if you review again please use your account so I can reply and we can talk?)_; thank you so much for the flames! I believe that every story has to have at least one flame, the more the merrier right? (: On another note; I will most likely be making some places up as well as changing some characters ages. ENJOY! **

****ANY SORT OF COPYRIGHT IS NOT ON PURPOUS. Please contact me if you feel I've copyrighted you and/or if you see someone else posting my work in any way, shape, or form. Thank you!****

**Characters: *Ages may not be accurate… my story my rules (; haha***

_**Parents- Children – Place They Live *Occupation***_

**Annie & Eric Camden- **Sam & David (12) _– Glen Oak *Retired teacher and reverend*_

**Matt & Sarah Camden (32) - **Lucas & Nathan (5) – _New York *OBGYN and pediatrician*_

**Mary & Carlos Rivera (31) - **Charlie (6), Nicholas (4) – _New York *Stay at home mother and Lawyer*_

**Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk (29) - **Savannah (6), Max (3), Brent (3) _– Glen Oak *Associate Pastor and Police Officer*_

**Simon & Cecilia Camden (27) - **Nicole (5) _– Glen Oak *Movie Producer and part time model*_

**Ruthie &Peter Petrowski (25) – **Isabella (3), Natalie (5) _– Glen Oak *Day care teacher and 8th grade math teacher*_

_Extras: (May or may not be used)_

_Martin&Sandy Brewer (26) – Aaron (6) - Los Angels _

_Robbie&Patty Palmer-May (30) – Callie (2) – Florida_

_June 23__rd __(Saturday) – 1:31PM – Promenade_

"So how do you think the boys are doing with the kids?" Cecelia asked Ruthie and Lucy as the three sat outside of a small family owned café sipping lattés.

"Oh my, I feel sorry for the employees at the zoo! I bet Sav, Nat, and Nicole are all trying to jump into the cages! I think the men are happy that Max, Brent, and Bella like strollers still." laughed Ruthie.

Lucy nodded and started to giggle at the picture.

"Alright ladies, what do you say? One more store? Oh! We can visit the st- oh my gosh." Lucy started and then stopped, wide eyed.

"What?" the other two asked in confusion and tried to follow Lucy's eyes.

"Oh my… is that … no way!" Ruthie asked, flabbergasted.

"Who?" Cecelia asked in confusion.

Lucy and Ruthie looked at each other, silently confirming each other's thoughts and turned towards the blond.

"That's Sandy, she was an old friend of ours but we kind of lost touch, and we met through, well Simon." Ruthie explained. Cecelia's eyebrows rose at the mention of her husband.

"But it wasn't anything romantic or anything." Lucy added quickly.

"Let's call her over! I think she might have Aaron with her!" Ruthie decided and before Lucy could respond she'd already yelled out, "Sandy!"

The dirty blond haired woman spun around, holding a young boy by his hand and her eyes went wide. She walked over to the café table and began talking, "No way. Hey!"

"Hi!" The two original sisters chorused.

"Hey Aaron, remember me? Her?" Ruthie quizzed the shy 4 year old boy who moved towards his mother, Ruthie followed his motion and her mouth almost dropped open.

"… and this is Cecelia, Simon's wife!" Lucy introduced the two. They both exchanged strained hello's before Ruthie cut it. Lucy saw what Ruthie saw.

"Pregnant?"

"What? Oh, yeah, 6 months, tiny tator but healthy." Sandy explained, her free hand going to her belly. Aaron nodded and yelped, "Yeah! I'm getting a baby sister!"

"Awe!" The three chirped, Cecelia who was hesitant probably felt a bit more relieved once hearing 'pregnant'.

"Yeah." She replied shyly, the three exchanged numbers, mostly Ruthie and Sandy, and she went on her way. Turns out her, Aaron, and Martin are in town for a few days visiting Mr. Beau Brewer a.k.a. grandpa.

The three finished their coffee and last minute pastries before heading back to their perspective homes to start in on the daily chores.

_At the zoo:_

"Daddy! I think Bella pooped." Nicole announced and started waving her hand near her nose for extra dramatic-ness.

"Ooh, Peter! Diaper duty time!" Chirped Simon and lifted the giggling 3 year old out of her stroller and handed him the baby along with her diaper bag.

"Awwe did Bella Bell make a poopy poop?" Peter asked in a baby voice to his child, she just smiled under her hat.

"Awe, can Peter go change his baby already?" Simon mocked Peter with a smile and then pushed them to a bathroom.

"Are they clean?" asked Savannah as she plucked a piece of pink cotton candy from the bag the kids were sharing. The fathers decided that it would be smarter to have them share a bag versus then each have their own, which equals things too scary to even would think about.

"Yep." Kevin answered his oldest after taking a wiff of his stroller. Soon after Peter emerged with a giggling Bella, as they got closer Kevin noticed dried tear streaks on her face. He looked up in question.

"She hates having her diaper changed by anyone except mommy." Peter explained with a shrug.

"Savvy was like that too when she was 3." Kevin remembered.

"Fun huh?" Peter asked sarcastically and tucked Bella into her stroller and stuck a peak at Natalie, who was with Nicole. Simon was lifting them to see the hidden birds in the cage.

_Later on – 5:00PM – Camden (Matt) Home (Sarah's at work still-accident) (It's 8PM in NY)_

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked his son Lucas with a tilt of his head.

"Uhh… " he trailed off, trying to come up with a solution. He was on the floor and Matt's medical bag was opened and the materials were thrown about. Just then Nate entered with a spoon saying, "OK I found it!" and then stopped cold once he saw his father.

"Bye!" he rushed out of the room, leaving his own twin to get burned by the 'fire' aka the father.

"Clean it up and then go to your room. Same goes for you Nathan!" Matt declared and upped his voice at the end for his other child to hear. He slumped back into the room, without the spoon, and dropped to the floor.

_At the Rivera's Home: (It's 8PM in NY)_

"Si mama. Si. Si. Si! Tengo que irme. Lo siento! Hablo con tu mañana! Adiós." Carlos spoke to his mother before hanging up. His mother faintly heard Charlie say bye before they hung up. **(Translation: Yes mom. Yes. Yes. Yes. I have to go. Sorry! I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye.)**

"Ok Charlie, time to get changed to go to sleep. You too Nicholas." The father of two declared.

"Alright." The two grumbled sadly and dragged each other to their shared room. Carlos glanced at the clock quickly before helping his boys. He thought he'd gotten away with the kids not asking about his wife. Nope.

"Papi donde esta mama? Charlie asked his father as he spit out his toothpaste left over in his mouth.

"She'll be home soon ok? Go to sleep now." He answered quickly before switching the topic and leading his oldest to his rocket ship sheeted bed.

He tucked him in and slipped out of his sons' bedrooms and into the living room. He rifled through the day's paper for his cell phone and when he finally found it he speed dialed the 3rd number, the 1st being voicemail and the 1nd being his home phone.

Voicemail. Again. "Mary! Where are you? It's time to come home… really! They are starting to ask, just come home and we can talk about this. It can't be that bad ok? Por favor chicka! Argh, adios."

_Back at the original Camden Home: (5pm)_

"Eric! Sam! David! Dinner time!" Annie yelled throughout the old home. Footsteps were heard until all 3 men were sitting at the table. Annie served up pieces of chicken paired with salad and glasses of refreshing water.

And the dinner talks started throughout the California Camdens, Kinkirks, and Petrowskis.

****Done! Sorry for not getting a new chapter up daily, busy, lo siento! I'll shoot for at least a post a week. Peace (-)****


	4. 4th of July

**** Just to let you all know I will probably be skipping time around… that's pretty much all to report for now so ENJOY!** **

******_**ANY**_** SORT OF COPYRIGHT IS NOT ON PURPOUS. Please contact me if you feel I've copyrighted you and/or if you see someone else posting my work in any way, shape, or form. Thank you!****

**Characters: *Ages may not be accurate… my story my rules (; haha***

_**Parents- Children – Place They Live *Occupation***_

**Annie & Eric Camden- **Sam & David (13) _– Glen Oak *Retired teacher and reverend*_

**Matt & Sarah Camden (32) - **Lucas & Nathan (5) – _New York *OBGYN and pediatrician*_

**Mary & Carlos Rivera (31) - **Charlie (6), Nicholas (4) – _New York *Stay at home mother and Lawyer*_

**Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk (29) - **Savannah (6), Max (3), Brent (3) _– Glen Oak *Associate Pastor and Police Officer*_

**Simon & Cecilia Camden (27) - **Nicole (5) _– Glen Oak *Movie Producer and part time model*_

**Ruthie & Peter Petrowski (25) – **Isabella (3), Natalie (5) _– Glen Oak *Day care teacher and 8th grade math teacher*_

_Extras: (May or may not be used)_

_Martin&Sandy Brewer (26) – Aaron (6) - Los Angels_

_Robbie&Patty Palmer-May (30) – Callie (2) – Florida_

_July 3__rd__, Friday – 3:00 PM – Original Camden Home_

"Lucy when do you think they'll be back?" David asked as she wiped down the counter.

"They're going to be home any minute now ok? The airports not that far away but they have little kids. Patience is a virtue." Lucy smiled and pointed to the living room where Sam and Kevin were watching some movie. David got up and slugged over. The Kinkirk twins were playing with blocks and Savvy was watching with them; the movie was only Lilo & Stitch.

Lucy and Kevin and their children were over watching the 14 year olds as well as anxiously awaiting the arrival of the New Yorkers.

"Mommy! I think I hear them!" Savannah yelled after hearing the faint sound of a door closing; so she believes.

"Wait Sav! You know not to run outside by yourself, we'll walk together ok?" Lucy reminded her and she opened the front door.

"Charlie!" Savannah shouted before darting to her cousin; they were super close whenever they had the chance to be, it was the age.

"Hey Mary! Carlos! Where's dad's car?" Lucy asked after giving them all a hug; Savannah and Charlie ran inside and Nick just stood there until Carlos scooped him up. Lucy noticed a… different… aura surrounding the Rivera's but let it go for the moment.

"They're all on their way; they had to stop for gas." Mary explained and grabbed the other suitcase. Only two were packed for the family of four.

"Oh ok. Mom, I cleaned the counters because Savvy decided to mess around, you know her. Anyway, guys come on inside! Simon and Cecelia wish they could've been here to greet you guys too but he, Cecelia, and Nicole went to visit her 2nd cousin or something, but they're going to be here tomorrow." Lucy explained in two short breaths. They all went inside and waited for the next 10 minutes until the other car came into view. The Rivera family went upstairs to unpack in the attic room because they and the New York Camdens see each other often.

"Matt! Sarah!" Ruthie yelled once she saw them; she came in between the New Yorker's two arrivals.

"Hey squirt, where's Peter?" Matt asked after they hugged.

"He is checking the car because it's been acting kind of weird lately." She explained and bent down to the twins' level.

"Hey guys, what no love for your auntie?" she asked before they attacked her, making her fall to the grass.

"Where's Natalie?" they asked at the same time; similar age = join-at-the-hip behavior.

"Inside." She answered before they dashed inside.

"Gotta love them." Ruthie mused aloud before walking inside with the rest of the family; Matt went upstairs to drop the two suitcases they'd brought with them. The rest of the afternoon consisted of catching up and an order out for pizza; Annie wanted to cook but everyone told her to relax and enjoy having all of her children in the same state.

_July 4__th__, 2:21PM – Kinkirk Home_

"Mommy! Mommy! Why aren't Uncle Simon and Aunt Cecelia here yet?" Savannah asked impatiently as she skipped into the kitchen. Everyone else was here besides the younger Camden couple.

"Calm down Savannah! They'll be here shortly ok?" Ruthie answered and laughed at her face; she mimicked that face and sent the 5 year old skipping out of the kitchen.

"Now I don't like sounding like Sav and all but, do you know why they're late?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. And nothing's wrong, otherwise Simon would have told us. Come on, join the party!" Ruthie replied before dragging her older sister into her yard.

"Ew…uhh…MOM!" Natalie yelled once she saw her mother.

"No shouting, what's up?" She asked once she got to her.

"She pooped. Again. I think she's broken." The 5 year old stated and went back to coloring.

"She is not broken hun, you were just like this when you were her age too." Ruthie explained and hoisted the 3 year old onto her hip.

"Peter! Where's Bella's diaper bag?" Ruthie addressed her husband who was talking with her father and Carlos.

"Um… did we ever bring it in with us? The car maybe?" he guessed and Ruthie shook her head in annoyance. She handed off the baby and closed the gate behind her.

"Mama! Where id se goong?" Isabella asked with a frown.

"Mama will be right back."Peter assured his offspring.

"Now I just have to say; I find it funny how she loves Ruthie and has to settle with you." Carlos remarked.

"Hey now. She loves her daddy. Right Bella?" Peter fired back.

"Mama." She stated simply and folded her arms. Eric and Carlos broke out in laughter.

"Well that was rude, thanks bud, huh? Why don't you love your dad?" he asked and tickled the now laughing baby.

"Daddy! Daddy! Nick stole my race car!" Nathan tattle-tailed on his cousin and ran up to his dad.

"Step back, the grills hot." Matt reminded and lightly pushed his son back and continued, "Now go ask, nicely, if you can have it back ok?

"Ok!" the boy ran off.

"Back; with people!" Ruthie announced as she entered the backyard; one hand holding the diaper bag and the other holding the hand of Nicole, who un-attached herself and darted for her cousins.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Annie asked after hugging Cecelia.

"Sorry, traffic." She replied quickly.

"Alright then, well go and eat! You too Simon!" she demanded and pushed them towards the buffet table.

_A little while later:_

"Ok, Bells, Nick, Brent and Max are finally all down." Carlos and Peter breathed as they stepped out of the house. Getting 4 hyper children to sleep? Not fun.

"Thanks guys!" Kevin piped up from his spot; cleaning his prize stainless steel grill.

"Mmh I want more! Mommy!" Nicole announced and dragged her mother to the buffet table. Cecelia also filled up a plate for herself.

"Sarah, have you noticed anything weird?" Lucy asked as things started to calm down a bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked and wiped Lucas's mouth of ketchup.

"I think she's pregnant." Ruthie stated, butting into the conversation.

"Cecelia? Nah." Sarah started to disagree and then thought about it.

"Maybe…" Lucy trailed off and gave the women a look with a shrug attached.

"Boo!" Nat and Sav popped up behind the women. They laughed.

_Later on… 7ish:_

"…and I still just can't believe it!" Simon said, eyes glazing over.

"Well believe it son! You've worked hard; it was bound to happen that a promotion would be thrown your way!" Eric exclaimed and smiled; remembering when Simon was little and used his cute-ness in his favor.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and hugged his father.

"Alright I hate having to break this up but I think we should be going, Nat and Bells are passed out, sorry everyone but congrats Simon!" Ruthie announced and gave her closest brother a hug.

"Yeah good job!" Peter smiled and congratulated him.

"Thanks Peter. Now I think we should be doing the same, we're tired from yesterday and today's traffic." Cecelia announced and gathered up her daughter.

The Rivera's , Original Camdens , and Oldest Camdens also left an hour later.

Sarah, Lucy, and Ruthie all thinking the same thing; pregnant or not?

****Done with this chapter! Thoughts are welcomed to be shared! Although may I just remind the reviews; the whole point of reviewing is to criticize, yes, but CONSTRUCTIVLY. I was reminded of that by got2bizee, so thank you! (: ****


End file.
